


Falsettos (Modern Au)

by ifyouregayandyouknowit



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, gay af, sorry if it's bad, tell me if it's bad, thanks fam, this is my first so don't kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouregayandyouknowit/pseuds/ifyouregayandyouknowit
Summary: I have no idea for a name, so, sorry.Basically it's falsettos in a morden setting (duH) and it's going to be gay (like me hah) and happy and noONE DIES





	1. Marvin tries a dating app

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1! Whoop whoop. Enjoy!

Marvin stared at his phone screen, hard. "What is Grindr?" "Its like Tinder, Dad, but for gay people" his son answered. "Ok, what is Tinder?" Jason shook his head in disbelief and cringed at his dad. Apparently, trying to set up your fathers profile on a dating app was hard when he was practically a caveman. "It's a dating app for straight people. Grindr is the gay version of that". Marvin nodded to show that he had at least understood that. Jason grabbed his dads phone out of his hands and started typing away. 

"Username?"  
"Uh, can't I just use my actual name?"  
"Boring, but ok"  
So far, they had only gotten through the username, but they were up to the personal information. Dislikes and likes, favourite things and least favourite things. In Marvins eyes, this was small talk done without verbal exchange.  
"What do you like?"  
"Star Wars? And Spider-Man comics. Well, any Marvel comics to be honest."  
"Dad, you're 31, not a 12 year old fangirl on Tumblr."  
"What's that supposed to mean? And what in the world is Tumblr?"  
"It's nothing and plus, you sound like a nerd. What guy is going to fall for you?"  
"Well maybe he'll be like me then, a nerd."  
"Oh god, please no! Two of you? I'll die." The son joked, laughing so hard he find it hard to breathe. 

Marvin laughed, but soon find himself staring into oblivion. He didn't even know why he was doing this. His son convinced him it would be fun and that he wouldn't be so lonely. Apparently loving your family was not the love Marvin needed. Wow, gay relationship advice from your heterosexual, 11 year old kid who wasn't even in high school. But he was wiser beyond his years, which Marvin never forgot to tell him every time he picked him up from school.

Jason was a smart kid. Sure he liked to play chess by himself, and that he had three parents rather than the traditional two, but he really was a genius sometimes. He had his fathers sarcastic, nerdy personality and wits, his mothers tenderness and general kindness and his stepfathers knack of giving terrible advice at the wrong time, or any time to be honest. And not to mention the influence from the next door neighbours he'd known all his life. But he was only 11, he was a growing boy in an already crazy family. It was a surprise he was completely, well almost, normal. But Marvin loved the kid more than his own life. And he loved his funny family, but he wished it was bigger, it felt like something was missing. Maybe the dating thing wasn't a bad idea, maybe that hole or gap or whatever would be filled with just a tap of a button. Marvin continued to be in his own little world when his sons babbling bought him back to what was going on.  
"Dislikes?"  
"What? Oh, Cordelias cooking."  
"Same."


	2. A (strange) tight-knit family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think y'all liked the first chapter, so number two!!

Jason was the product of a drunken night between a straight girl and her closeted gay friend. 

Marvin and Trina had grown up together, they knew everything about each other, well almost everything. With the amount of time they spent together, you'd expect them to have gotten married at a young age. And they probably would have, just to please their very traditional and Jewish families, but Marvin was gay and outed himself without thinking. 

It was the end of the semester, Marvin and Trina had both just turned 20 and in their second year in college. To celebrate another successful term, the two friends decided to get as wasted as they could. This was the beginning of many mistakes. 

"Ok truth or dare?" Trina laughed, hiccuping every few seconds. Marvin blinked, processed the question as replied, "Truth."  
“Would you kiss a guy?" She asked this jokingly, and Marvin, only half understanding, answered straight away.   
"I mean I'm gay, of course I would." A silence from Trina made Marvin realise that maybe he said something wrong. Fortunately, Trina resumed her hiccuping self,   
"How do you know, you're a virgin." Marvin started to blush,   
"Yeah, I know I am but I'm gay, i think.” Trina pushed herself onto Marvin, "Want to see if you really are?"   
She asked flirtatiously. Marvin, not in the right state of mind and no experience in any type of sex, thought, what the heck, and gave it a go.

An hour later and Marvin was 100% sure he was gay. 

A week later, Trina decided to tell Marvin some ‘special’ news.   
"Marvin, you remember that night we got drunk, right? And how we had sex, well a form of it," she started, "um, you did use something? Protection?”. Marvins eyes bulged and Trina looked nauseated.   
"Shit. Trina, I'm sorry. Shit." Marvin started to cry.   
"Oh no, Marv, don't get upset, it had been my idea, I think. I'm not sure though, maybe it's just a false alarm."   
She tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace. 

In the end, Marvin and Trina decided to raise the child together. They had no clue what to do, but keeping the kid felt like the right thing to do. Their families weren’t that bad and helped them along the way. 

For eleven years, Marvin and Trina raised their son, Jason together, and happily.The only addition was a psychiatrist name Mendel, who seemed to be good at everything but his job. Mendel and Trina met at college, where they were all the same classes and became very close. Soon after Jason had turned 4, they had gotten married. The four lived together in a small house, with amazing next door neighbours. Cordelia, a caterer, who specialised in Bar mitzvah cuisine, but wasn't fantastic, and her girlfriend, Charlotte, a doctor who worked at the local hospital up the road. It really was a strange family. A homosexual father, a woman with a child, a shrink an internist, a shiksa caterer and a short insomniac. Everyone had someone, even Jason seemed to have girls flocking to his side everyday. It seemed like everyone but Marvin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty short, lmao. Tell me if you liked though, thanks guys :)


	3. Cordelia the Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, you're neighbourhood gay is back after taking a break for almost a year. I'm so sorry I haven't updated this for ages, and I wasn't going to because I've been so busy, but I decided fuck it, I liked it, you liked it. Here is chapter three (And four as well)

“I hate everyone and everything.” Marvin yelled into the void. The void being his home. He was home alone. Marvin being home alone was not a good mix because he couldn’t look after himself. He could do basic house chores, but ask him to cook and he’ll burn down your house, the house next to it and the house three suburbs away. He was sick of course. The man wouldn’t take a day off unless he was dying, or incredibly sick. After looking after his son for a week, Marvin had contracted the flu. Being the extra, gay man he was, he contemplated what he wished his funeral to be. Loads of flowers and rainbows everywhere, he decided, with Trina saying the only eulogy and him being thrown into the most gayest, the most sparkliest, rainbow coffin. Of course he was being overdramatic, but he’s gay, what do you expect? 

With Jason being at school and Trina and Mendel at work, Marvin decided it was time to see his neighbour and one of his closest friends, Cordelia. Now, you may think that Marvin was as gay as a double rainbow seen during a pride festival, but Cordelia was gayer. The blonde grew up knowing that one day not only would she marry a girl, but knowing that she was the gayest gay to ever gay. That was one of the reasons why the two got on so well. That, and the fact that they can barely cook. 

“Honey, I’m home.” He croaked as he opened the door to his neighbours house.  
“That you, sweetheart?” was the sugary sweet reply from the kitchen.  
Marvin walked in and laughed at the sight of Cordelia. She was dripping in head to toe in what looked like pink milk.  
“Cordia, what the hell have you done in here?” He managed to choke out.  
“One. Don’t call me “Cordia”, I hate it and you know that. Asshole. And two. I was trying to make myself a milkshake but I accidentally turned the blender on. Without the lid” She answered sheepishly. Marvin smiled at her.  
“Wha’s the problem? You never have strawberry milkshakes unless you’re freaking out. Oh no. You’re not pregnant, are you?” He asked, mocking a shocked expression.  
“I’m a giant lesbian so unless Charlotte forget to tell me something, I’m sure I’m not having a baby anytime soon.” She answered. Marvin knew something was up. First a strawberry milkshake. And now, no playful response? Cordelia was troubled. 

“Cordelia, you have to tell me what the matter is” He asked, this time in a serious tone.  
“I’m going to ask Charlotte to marry me tonight.” She said quickly, all in the one breath.  
“Oh. My. GOD!! Cordia, I’m so happy for you. You’re defiantly going to ask her tonight, right? Honey, you need to tell me all about it!” He was more excited than he should be, but when you’re single, you tend to barge into other peoples relationships.  
“You’re sick, I can tell, you’re wearing a blanket. I don’t want to worry you or anything.” Cordelia wasn’t as excited.  
“You have chicken soup prepared, I can smell it woman. Now, show me the ring and tell me how you’re going to propose.” Marvin persisted.  
“Fine!” She scoffed, but finally the glint of pure happiness flittered through her eyes and he could tell she was in love. Finally. 

Marvin decided to walk back after an staying at Cordelias house for two hours. They both smiled knowingly about what was to come and he hugged as tightly as possible, a sign to wish her luck. He was proud of his friend, and he couldn’t wait to see the newly engaged couple the day next. But of course, everyone being in relationships did make him feel lonely as ever. He walked inside and grabbed his phone. Like he thought, no messages from anyone. But, he decided to see what was going down on the Grindr app. He opened it up, and saw a very, very handsome man smiling at him. It was a sexy grin, smirky and even a bit mean but Marvin felt.. things. Whizzer Brown, was his name. Interesting name. And wasn’t that young, 29, it said. Somehow, Marvins fingers seemed to have a mind of it’s own and it swiped. They matched, whatever that means. Marvin, not wanting to look needy or desperate, wanted to be cool and wait for Whizzer to make the first move. But he was desperate and needy, so he texted Whizzer, quickly. “Hi, I’m Marvin. We matched and I found you very attractive, so… Hey.” He waited in anticipation for the rest of the day.


	4. Grindr Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is short, I'm sorry but here it is

“Hi, Marvin. I’m Whizzer, Whizzer Brown. I’m sorry I didn’t answer earlier, I was at a photoshoot up until an hour ago. How are you? ” 

Marvins phone went off at 1 am in the morning. Unsure what the sound was. After taking a minute to wake up, he grabbed his phone to see a message from the handsome man. Shit, he actually answered, Marvin thought, panic going through him like a bullet. Don’t be such a wuss Marv, he told himself, and decided to text back. 

“I’m good. You? You must be pretty tired after a photoshoot, right? Being a model and all”

He pressed “Send” and prayed to the almighty Father that the other man wasn’t already sleep. 

“I am pretty tired. But I’m not a model, I’m the photographer” 

Marvin looked into darkness with a pained expression. I fucked up 

“Ooohh. I’m so sorry. I just thought you were because you’re quite attractive and everything.’

Marvin was an idiot. 

“Don’t worry, it’s sweet you thought that. Thanks. You’re pretty attractive too.” 

Marvin blushed.

“Thanks.” was his reply. 

The two men talked for a couple of hours, even though Marvin was falling asleep every five seconds. It was the first time in years he had the chance to be with someone, he didn’t want to give it up so quickly. 

“Hey, I’m free tomorrow, want to meet up?” 

Marvin became giddy. A date? With an attractive man? He hadn’t been on a date in five years, and here was this man he had been talking too all night, asking him out. 

“I’m sick, and I wouldn’t want to get you sick either. Maybe next week, Saturday? I’m don’t have work that day.” 

“That’ll be fine. 12, then? At the Starbucks near my work? I’ll send you the address tomorrow.” 

“Ok, cool. See you then. Goodnight Whizzer Brown.” 

“Goodnight Mr Marvin.” 

Marvin went to sleep a very happy man.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, was it good, was it bad? I have like two other chapters so hurry up and tell me. 
> 
> (Also if you wanna tell me on Tumblr it's the same username :)


End file.
